


The Poet and the Prince

by Rose_Kard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not my worst story but still, enjoy, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: Set after crofter's the musical. Logan began questioning his emotion, the same ones he claims he doesn't have. Roman has to go to the rescue. Maybe the two will find their happy ending after all.





	The Poet and the Prince

After they episode ‘Crofters the Musical’ Logan sunk back down and into his room. As he popped up into his room he looked around before letting a sigh escape his lips. It had been quite a long day. He had just spent the past eight minutes and forty two seconds in a musical. While he wasn’t in the video for a tiny bit of it, it was still tiring.  
Slowly he sat down on his bed and looked at the empty crofters jar he was still holding. As he stared at his face in the jar words began to circle him. ‘Get over it. You’re the least popular character and you know it.’ Virgil, no one stood up for me ‘Microsoft terd.’ Roman, a little rude nickname ‘Aren’t we friends?’deceit as Patton… nothing to say ‘You iron giant nerd!’ Roman, another rude nickname and ‘Look its Logan, everyone’s favorite character!” Deceit as patton once again. No one had ever apologized for that first mockery that virgil had said.  
He felt a pang of emotion, he couldn’t understand it. “Stop it, Logan. You are Logic, not emotions, you don’t feel those. Think Logically.” Without another second passing, he stood up and set the empty jar onto his desk, filling it with spare pens. Slowly he walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. His hair had at some point gotten messed up, and his glasses had twisted to the side a bit. He quickly combed his hair back into place and straightened his glasses.  
After another moment of staring at himself in the mirror, he turned on his heel and walked out into the living room of the mind palace. Patton had just finished dinner as he walked out, so he sat in his seat and waited. Not but a moment later did Roman and Virgil sit down and patton had finished placing the food on the table. After everyone else had dished themselves their food, he dished himself a small portion.  
“Logan, buddy, you should probably eat more than that. It’s made of love after all!” Patton exclaimed when he saw how much was on Logan’s plate. “I am not extremely hungry, Patton. I ate earlier.” Roman took that exact moment to speak up. “He got his own Jelly with Crofters, and he probably ate an entire six pack of them along with biscuits before he came down.”  
By that time he had finished the small portion of spaghetti and stood up. “Excuse me.” He stated before putting his plate in the sink and walking to his room. Once he had left Patton, Roman, and Virgil looked at each other quizzically. “What burst his bubble?” Roman shrugged. “He has been acting a little different, but anytime I try to ask him about it he says he has ‘more important things to do than answer a pointless question.’ I’m worried about him.” Patton added to the conversation. Tears had begun forming in his eyes and virgil was quick to break his own personal boundaries to wrap Patton in a much needed hug.  
Roman sighed “I’ll try to talk to him. Virgil, you try to keep patton clam and Patton?” Patton looked up from virgil's sweater to see a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows sitting in front of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll work it out.” He then stood up and began walking to Logan’s room.  
As he stood in front of the dark blue door he heard a sniffle. “What is wrong with you L-Logan *sniff* You insulted Patton, upset Roman, and made virgil more anxious than usual.” after a moment Roman knocked on the door. “Logan, its Roman. May I come in?” He heard nothing until the sound of the door being unlocked.  
Roman assumed this was an invitation to enter, so he opened the door and walked in. Logan was sitting on his bed, a book in front of his face. “May I help you Roman?” Logan questioned. His voice was slightly shaky and quieter than usual. Roman sighed as he sat down in front of him on the bed. Without thinking twice he pulled the book out from in front of logan’s face. Logan looked up at him, and immediately turned his head away.  
In the brief moment that logan’s face was fully visible, Roman saw red eyes. “Logan, Logan look at me please.” Of course he refused to turn his head back towards the creative side, so said side carefully turned Logic to face him. “Logan, have you been crying?” Logan was hesitant to reply, but knew he had to. “I suppose I have, but of what importance is it to you?”  
The creative side carefully took hold of the Logical side’s hand. “You are logic. Without logic, though I don’t like to admit it, Thomas would have made some very bad decisions. Thomas wouldn’t be where he is today without you. He gets to love one of his dreams, largely in part of you.” Logan and Roman looked at each other for a moment before Logan stood up abruptly.  
“Look, Roman, I don’t know what you are trying to get out of this. I understand, Logic is confused, look at all the teasing I can make about this in the future! I’m prince Roman, everyone loves me. Look at the microsoft Nerd over there! He can’t even figure out his own emotions, emotions he claims he doesn’t have!”  
Tears had begun pouring out of Logan’s eyes as he said that, shocking Roman that he would say things like that. “I get it, I’m not the most popular character. Sure, I got a Jelly named after me, but you are a prince. You and Patton and Virgil are relatable, people actually understand you. I’m Logic, nothing more.” Roman stood up and walked over to the other side.  
“I didn’t realize my nicknames were hurting you so much. That wasn’t what I wanted.” “Then what do you want?” Roman carefully put his hand onto Logan’s cheek and brushed away the tears, as they still hadn’t stopped falling. “I’m not sure, but it wasn’t this. I never wanted to make you cry. You are far too important to me.” Logan stared at the prince for a solid minute “I’m important to you?”  
Roman nodded as a response, as words didn’t want to form. Logan than sighed, “then maybe you can help me with something. I don’t want to go to Patton, he does enough to help us as it is.” Of course, the creative side was shocked that Logan would ask him of all sides for help. “Of course! How can I help?” Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sit before talking.  
“I get these, strange feelings around someone. I would say their name at the moment. I suppose the best way to describe it is a weird tingly or flip feeling in my stomach around this person.” Roman started laughing, though if you were to pay close enough attention you could hear the sadness in it. “What is so funny Roman?” The laughter quickly died off as Roman took a breath. “You really don’t know do you?” Logan shook his head.  
“You are in love. I’m surprised you didn’t figure this one out sooner with all the books you read.” Logan’s glasses slid down his nose a little. “Oh, so that's what I’ve been feeling around you all this time.” Roman looked at him wide eyes and Logan looked at him questionably “What, did I say something wrong?” another moment passed “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Roman nodded “Yes, yes you did.”  
Logan frantically backed himself away from Roman “I apologize, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I’m positive that you don’t feel the same way. I’ve stepped over boundaries. I shouldn’t have asked you.” Roman slowly walked up to Logan’s panicky mess. “I never said I didn’t feel the same.” Carefully Roman took Logans hands in his own. “What I mean to say is that I love you, you nerdy mess.”  
Much to Roman’s surprise Logan wrapped him in a hug. “I love you, very much Roman. I have for a long time.” Carefully Roman kissed Logan’s cheek. Logan started laughing, his face flushed “What's so funny?” “You missed.” Logan then proceeded kissed Roman. After the shock wore off Roman kissed back.  
After the kiss Roman pulled Logan into another hug. After a moment he looked to see that Logan had fallen asleep leaning on him. “Virgil, Patton, I know you two are hiding outside. You can come in.” The two other sides walked into the room, both with smiles on their faces. “I told you it would work out kiddo.” Roman chuckled as he held the sleeping side. “You were right Patton, you were right.”  
〜Fin〜

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -Rose


End file.
